


Hunting Trip, Rio?

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 66 journals, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Trickster - Freeform, devianart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One of the entrances I did for the 66 journals project on devianart! </i>
</p><p>Sam and Dean found themselves suddenly on Rio de Janeiro hunting a very interesting creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Trip, Rio?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Gabe, so yeah, I'm sorry if this is pretty much a reason to bring my favorite Trickster back ;)  
> Enjoy the fic!

   

 

_**December 25th, 2013** _

Cas arrived today, I suppose he got my thought's by angel radio earlier than my postal for Bobby or he just wanted to spend Christmas with us. Anyway, I was pleased to see him. So far all we got from the city was warm. The summer was excessively hot, and damn I wanted to blame a demon or some other damned creature, 'cause that just wasn't right.

Sam had vanished hours ago, claiming he was going to meet this girl, Natasha, Nathalia, whatever her name was, he swore she could help. What did I think of this? I totally hoped he forgot about work for a while and enjoyed the beautiful brunette woman, but again,  I was surprised when both entered the room smiling widely, holding books and what seemed to be holiday foods and gifts. Cas grinned excitedly at them, and my smart ass brother started his speech. Nath as he started calling her, said she had been on the trail of this creature for a couple of months. It had first appeared around nighttime close to her house, as if watching her, then around children and women, as if protecting them, and later playing tricks on men. Dangerous tricks.   
  
She took a picture of the creature and according to her, it wasn't a ghoul, a vampire, or a demon. Nathalia said the creature seemed genuinely good, and she was absolutely sure it wasn't the Croatan virus, we still had days to come for that. I exchanged a confused look with Sam and Cas as she mentioned that. I wonder if she reads our books, too? Anyway...  
  
She showed us a picture, but it was blurred and it looked more like feathers and honey-whiskey eyes.   
  
I just couldn't get the whiskey eyes. I mean the last time I saw anything similar was on that dick head archangel, and as far as I knew he was beyond dead. I turned to Nath, asking her if that was all she knew.  
  
She nodded in response, but as she cooked her head aside and narrowed her eyes she started to say that sometimes the creature looked as if it had wings. I closed my eyes to open them again and find Cas with a troubled look on his features as if consulting all of his centuries data and still not coming up with anything until a smile crept out on his face. Suddenly he proceeded to ask the weirdest set of questions I could think of to Nathalia. Like if she had seen a dark honey-blonde haired boy with a devious smile eating candy anywhere. This was making less and less sense to me, then he asked her to describe other people she might have encountered in her wanderings. She thought for a minute before saying, and I quote, _“Well it was indeed a strange week, first there was this child Cas talked about, then this mailman I could swear I have never seen before, later on, this Ice Cream car comes out of nowhere--”_  
  
Cas cut her off, smiling widely, by now the three of us were confused enough, but Castiel only murmured a name “Gabriel.”  
  
I arched an eyebrow as a complaint was heard _“Damnit, Castiel!”_ , and suddenly Gabriel made himself appear to all of us.  
  
Contrary to what I could ever expect the archangel looked good, healthy in his old cocky self. And I quote again when I say that he asked, _“Hi Dean-o, miss me?”_  
  
Sam and Nathalia laughed, while Castiel hugged his brother. The next thing I knew we were out of a case and getting rushed to a dining table.

_**December 26th, 2013** _

Apparently, all Gabriel had done was play all of us. Sure he had ‘died’, but it was a copy of himself. The effect had lasted a bit longer than he expected, but it had worked to help us and convince Lucifer that he was out of the game. Nath had come today as well, and by now I had gotten used to her presence. I guess Sam was right, she was easy to love with the happy smiles and growing humor. Of course, she and Gabriel were thick as thieves in mere seconds of chit-chat, and that amused no only me and Sam, but Cas incredibly.

 _ **December 28th, 2013**_  

Gabriel wanted to stay in Rio, and I must admit Sam looks truly sad by the idea of parting, and Cas? You would think no one could actually make him laugh as much me or Sam, but the small brunette had charmed us all. Don’t get me wrong, she is like Charlie to me, but you have to agree that even now, after the internship of Cas as human, I wasn't particularly used to his ‘human abilities’ so to speak.

_**December 29th** _

So yeah, we decided to keep the girl after all, since she was the one who actually found out about ‘the creature’, that doesn't mean I’m letting her drive the Impala any day soon.

_**January 01st, 2014** _

Too drunk to remember it correctly, but seems like the one driving yesterday was Nath. Oh, who cares, hopefully, she and Sam will stop the googling eyes and marry each other already.

 _**January 01st, 2014** _  
_**11am** _

I truly hope that if they do get hooked up, Nath is strong enough to put up with me as her brother-in-law. Or having Cas as a fourth wall. I also hoped she doesn't care about dead people dropping by once and a while.


End file.
